<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snowed Inn by Time_Thief</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25559611">Snowed Inn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Time_Thief/pseuds/Time_Thief'>Time_Thief</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Sharing a Bed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:07:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25559611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Time_Thief/pseuds/Time_Thief</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>written for YGO5D'sMo2020, Trope Day - my favorite: But There Was Only One Bed</p><p>Misty &amp; Carly go for a winter getaway in a small cabin</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Misty Lola/Carly Nagisa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Snowed Inn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            Snow crunched beneath their steps. Her hiking pole stabbed through the piles. The layer was six inches deep at minimum. She adjusted her goggles and threw a hand behind her. She squeezed the shoulder of her companion.</p><p>            Good. Getting separated and lost from one another meant a slow death. She consulted the GPS resting in the palm of her glove. Snowflakes caked the screen in seconds. She wiped it with her elbow and followed the trail to her coordinates. Her head bumped into a tree along the way. She rubbed her forehead and forged ahead.</p><p>            The next object she ran smack into was a log cabin. Relief loosened the tightness in her chest. She fished a key out of her pocket and forced it into the frozen lock. Her soft gloves struggled to find purchase on the round knob. She gripped the back and jerked it open. Snow poured into the living room. The instant the other woman entered, she slammed the door shut.</p><p>            She flicked on the lights and moved to the fireplace. She threw wood on and lifted the provided tinderbox. She tugged down her face covering and said, “Sorry, Carly. This trip is looking more like work than relaxation.”</p><p>            “It’s okay!” Carly clenched her orange beanie by its puffball and yanked it off. Her dark locks tumbled free. “I’m just glad to be here with you, Misty.”</p><p>            Misty was stuck in place for a moment, two. Carly’s bulky winter clothes (in her signature orange, naturally) kept up that intriguing balance of awkwardness and elegance she adored. “I’m so happy you’re here. I’ve never brought anyone with me before.”</p><p>            A spark flew. Flames roared into being. She treasured the heat nurturing her face and dropped her goggles, hat, and mask. She leaned back on her palms and kicked off her shoes.</p><p>            “Oh, geez. I’ll take care of this!”</p><p>            Misty glanced over her shoulder. Carly had retrieved a towel to wipe up the rapidly melting snow. Misty watched white gather around the foggy windowpanes. “We’ll be here a while.”</p><p>            “That’s fine! I was terrified of something like this happening, so I brought enough canned beans to last us a few months!”</p><p>            Misty’s eyes widened. “Beans? Only <em>beans</em>?”</p><p>            Carly flashed that adorable, toothy smile of hers and sprawled out next to Misty. She removed her layers one-by-one, starting with her scarf and thick outer coat. Carly slapped water out of the fabric, saying, “Um, I couldn’t help but, uhhh, notice there’s only one bedroom?”</p><p>            “Hm?” Misty tried to find her focus – a Herculean task. Carly’s last jacket hit the carpet. “Correct. I bought this cabin as an investment mostly but as a getaway second. It’s meant for singles or couples, but I figured you wouldn’t mind because of those days.”</p><p>            With a smile, she watched pink conquer the fair skin of Carly’s face. They were on the same page, then, of those days in the catacombs of the crater when a dead woman crawled into her bed. Carly was scared, she knew, so she couldn’t turn her away.</p><p>            In time, the linking of her fingers with hers over the pillow became a comfort rather than an annoyance. Even Carly’s snores became endearing. Misty cleared her throat. “In any case, I must say I’m sorry. I should have told you instead of assuming.”</p><p>            “N-no, it’s fine!” Carly blurted. She waved her hands in front of her face. “I just- um, I figured I was a big bother back then. I didn’t know what I was doing and made it worse for everyone involved…”</p><p>            Misty’s hand covered Carly’s. Her smile was weary. “We’ve all made mistakes.”</p><p>            Carly reflected the bittersweet expression, rose, and stretched her limbs. She yawned like a cat and said, “Speaking of that big ol’ bed!”</p><hr/><p>            Silk clung to Misty’s legs. Her gown was thin but the fur covers trapped all the heat she could ever desire. The buzz of Carly’s electric toothbrush sounded from beyond the bathroom door. A crack of light spilled, occasionally blocked by Carly’s movement.</p><p>            A small pit had formed in Misty’s stomach. Her anxiety turned and turned. Why was she nervous? It was just Carly, for God’s sake! This wasn’t anything new. It didn’t <em>mean </em>anything.</p><p>            So why did she want it to?</p><p>            Carly padded out in an oversized pink shirt and matching shorts. A pattern of strawberries decorated the pajamas. She shut off the bathroom light, leaving them in darkness. The <em>clink</em> of her glasses against the nightstand had Misty’s heart thumping.</p><p>            The covers shifted. Carly lay beside her. Her fingers quickly found Misty’s as though, after so long, it was still second nature to her. She squeezed. Misty squeezed back.</p><p>            Misty moved closer. Carly reciprocated. She pressed her forehead to Carly’s so their bangs intermingled and breaths tangled. Their calves touched, and Carly’s knee brushed Misty’s thigh.</p><p>            “Carly?” she whispered.</p><p>            Nothing.</p><p>            Then, gentle snores came from her bedmate.</p><p>            Misty laughed a little and held Carly’s hand to her cheek. Into her palm, she murmured, “I love you.”</p><p>            And the night was warm.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>